


YOU AND ME

by Me24jojo2015



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me24jojo2015/pseuds/Me24jojo2015
Summary: Partners or PARTNERS
Relationships: partners - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	YOU AND ME

**Author's Note:**

> I own no characters this in not Canon only my thoughts first Fan Fic please provide feedback thanks

Liv. It’s funny now how that’s always fit her for me, both literally and more recently figuratively. She’s been my partner for what feels like forever, and I can’t say I’ve Never thought about her like that, not often, but there were moments when she’d catch a nap in the crib and I’d wake her, and she’d open those pretty eyes clouded with sleep and lingering dreams and my heart would jump just for a second or she’d go to town on some perp and I’d feel like Damn that’s sexy. But no, overall she was just my partner I loved my family. My kids were my world. And if things weren’t perfect with Kathy well, that was mostly my fault. And back then we both still cared enough to try. Now though Kathys gone, finally had enough of my shit and there she is again. No still, my Liv, partner confidant, one who knows and sees All my sides and still loves and respects me. So yeah, lately I’ve been wondering if maybe just maybe beyond my kids, beyond, my work, if Liv might just be my chance for happiness again in this Life.   
In the meantime,   
These are our stories.


End file.
